


The Maheswaran Legacy

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Mentions of Slavery, Storytelling, Unethical Experimentation, ancient story, gem blood, genetically modified humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After Connie returns from her family vacations in India, She and Steven learn about her bloodline's dark past.





	1. Connie's vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is under the premise that the maheswaran were the first human allies to the crystal gems uring the war, and has a lot more stuff I came up with to explain how a 13 year old girl can lift a sword about her size with ease and some other personal headcanons i have.

"Hello~?" Steven spoke to his phone in the relative privacy of his room. "You're Speaking with Steven Quartz Universe, the best gem hybrid in the universe!"

"Steven, You're the only gem hybrid in the universe!" The voice on the other side of the line said with a chuckle.

"Connie, is that you?" He asked as a smile formed on his face. "How have you been?"

"Well, aside from the Indian heat and several mosquito bites I've been okay." She said.

"I'm glad to hear that!" He said with a smile on his lips.

Connie had Told Steven a week earlier that she would have to visit the India with her parents, As Connie's Great-grandmother was about to celebrate her 95th birthday along with her family.

He wanted to go with her, But Greg said that he couldn't, it had to do something with him not having papers aside from his birth certificate or something like that. The Gems also weren't helpful, as They told Steven that there wasn't any warp pads in India. And to put the cherry on top of that, Lion disappeared from everyone's sight for a pair of weeks.

So, He had to resort to the occasional calls of his best friend in order to stay on the same page.

"How are the things over Beach City?" The asked.

"Well, Pearl actually called the Mystery Girl and went on a date with her yesterday." He said.

"No way!" The girl said surprised. "I thought she would leave that number on the fridge forever."

"Well, She actually called her by accident...." He confessed. "But they actually had good chemistry, and didn't freaked out when we showed up to poof a giant crab gem on their date!"

"I'm glad to hear that Steven..." She said as Steven pictured her with a smile on her lips.

"And tell me, miss knight," He said in the faux british accent he used when going to Beach city's opera house with Jamie. "Have there been any sort of story of interest that you may want to tell me about?"

"Oh, Sir knight!" She played along with him. "I must have you know, That, I, the youngest of the Maheswaran house, have spent the last week in meeting with the current matriarch of our dynasty, my great-great-grandmother, Who showed great interest on my mastery of the blade."

"Wait a sec..." Steven told her as he began to count with his fingers. "Isn't that supposed to mean that She's the mother of your great-grandmother?"

"Yes." She said with a hint of smugness. "What about it?"

"Didn't you said that your great-grandma was about to celebrate her 95th birthday?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." She affirmed.

"Does that mean that her mom is over one hundred years old!?" He asked

"118 years old to be precise." Connie confirmed.

"WHAAAAT!?" Steven said shocked.

"Yeah, That's the same way Dad, Mom and I reacted." She confessed. "It turns out that the Maheswaran are very Longevous. The oldest Member of my family lived for 157 years!"

"Woah...." He said in awe.

"But that's not the best part of my trip." The girl said.

"That wasn't!?" Steven said. "I thought that discovering that you're gonna live a lot would be the best."

"That doesn't even get close to that, Steven!" She said excitedly. "Yesterday, We went to this old place close to my family's village, and you wouldn't believe what we saw!"

"What did you saw, Connie?!" He said intrigued.

Connie was about to spill him the details when a voice, Her mother's, was heard faintly on the phone.

"Dammit!" Connie said. "Sorry Steven, We gotta go to the airport now." 

"Wait, You're already coming back!?" Steven said.

"We only came to India for a week Steven." She told him. "We might be back at Empire city's airport by tomorrow's morning."

"Will you tell me what you saw in that place when you're back?" He asked.

"Of course! I promise!" She said. "Tomorrow's training day with Pearl, and I want to show her some moves I learnt from one of my cousins!"

"Your cousin's a swordswoman?!" The surprised boy asked before Connie's mother hurried her to hung up.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

On the next day's evening, Connie showed up in Steven's house with her training duffel bag over her shoulder.

After talking about the events that happened during her absence in Beach City, The young swordmaster proceeded to tell him about her adventures in India.

She told him about how her great-grandma's party was filled with dance, food and a lot of strangers who shared blood with her. She was shy at first, but after a couple of hours, Connie began to loosen up with them. She learnt from her uncles and Aunts that the Maheswaran family has the task to keep the order of the region they lived in, as well to offer hospitality to foreigners and wanderers (always keeping a sceptic eye on them, After all, The Maheswarans are all about safety.).

Connie also learnt that some of her relatives who lived in the Maheswaran State practiced a type of martial art that used swords prominently, and after a lot of begging for permission to her parents, They allowed Connie to spar with her older cousins.

She then told Steven that even though they were older and apparently more experienced than her, She was able to keep an advantage against them, keeping the other members of the family at the edge of their seats.

"They even tried to give me the talwar they let me borrow as a gift!"

"Really!?" The hybrid said with Starry eyes.

"Yeah... But the Airport has its rules, and apparently, You must have a permit to travel with weapons..." She said.

"I'd wish I could've go..." Steven lamented.

"Me too..." Connie said reassuringly. "I would've liked to have your company last week."

"Same here." He also said. "Things get a bit boring when the Gems are away..."

"I feel you, man." She said. "Which reminds me," She pulled out her phone from her pants' pocket. "Remember when I told you that I visited some ancient place before we left to the airport?"

"Of course!" The boy said excitedly. "Was it a gem temple?! It had magic in it?!"

"Well, It isn't exactly what you would call a temple..." Connie cleared up as she scrolled around her phone's gallery as she looked for the photos she took of it. "But what's inside it is as interesting as one!"

She handed over her phone to him, showing him a picture of her parents striking a pose next to a large statue of what appeared to be a goddess' statue made of pink Ivory. It was displayed on a marble pedestal in the middle of the room in which the couple was. The woman depicted was a tall, plump woman, whose face was partially obscured by a large mane of curly hair and was dressed in what appeared to be a wedding dress with a star cutout at the middle of the stomach, revealing a small, pentagonal protrusion where her navel was supposed to be.

Steven Just stared into the phone in disbelief.

"M-Mom?" He said as His companion sat down next to him, taking the phone from his hands to keep showing him stuff.

"That's not all, Steven." Connie said as she swiped the pictures on her screen, Showing him pictures of murals and other statuettes of figures that resembled a lot to Gems, especially to Pearl, a young Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire and most prominently, his mother, Rose Quartz.

"They are the Gems..." He said. "The gems are goddesses in India!?"

"I don't think so Steven." Connie said as she kept moving the pictures. "According to one of my Aunts, That place is something like a memorial for a battle that happened millennia ago."

She showed him another photo of her in front of a mural, This time depicting the three Crystal Gems throwing themselves into battle, A pontoon of Quartzes dressed in white were their opponents.

"I see..." He said as he stared at the photo, catching a glimpse of something behind the smiling girl.

"Connie... Is that you?" He asked her.

"Uh... Yes, That's me in front of the mural." She said confused.

"No! I know you're in front of the photo." He said before zooming in the picture in question, as if trying to highlight what he saw. "Here!"

Steven pointed his finger to a part of the mural, which depicted an indian woman with a braid in her hair, dressed up in kalarippayattu's traditional garments next to the Crystal Gems, a Sword was held in her hand as she charged towards the enemy.

"Oh my stars...." Steven said while Connie was left speechless.

"We need to ask Pearl about this after training...." The boy said.


	2. Stories from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst arrive to the beach house, Connie gives souvenirs and then asks some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks to [ Agent 66](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent66/pseuds/Agent66) for helping me sort out this little piece of my story.
> 
> Go check her works if you want to see an AU in which Wanted came outa bit differently.

The swooshing sound of the warp pad activating flooded the inside of the beach house as Pearl and Amethyst materialized on top of it.

"I still don't see why should I partake with that..." Pearl said, continuing a conversation with Amethyst.

"Humans like bonding over food, Pearl." The stout gem said. "And there's nothing that humans like more than bonding over expensive food!"

"Hmm..." Pearl said. "Well, maybe I could ask Greg to lend me some money to take her to a date..."

"Pearl? Amethyst?" Connie called from Steven's room. "Are you down there?"

"Oh! Hello, Connie!" The tall gem said.

"S'up, Connie?" The quartz said. "How was India?! Did you brought me something?!"

"AMETHYST!" Pearl shouted at her, while Steven and Connie giggled upstairs.

"My trip was okay, Amethyst." The girl said smiling. "And how could I forget about you guys when I'm having fun?"

"Connie brought souvenirs for everyone!" Steven said excitedly.

"Ooh Ooh! I wanna see what you got for me!" Amethyst said before running up the stairs, While Pearl let out an annoyed grunt before following her.

Once the gems got upstairs, They found that Connie had placed all of her souvenirs in a row on Steven's bed: There were a pair of Steven-sized embroidered shirts next to a bigger pair, probably for Greg, Some spice plant seeds that she managed to smuggle in her backpack, a pair of bags filled to the brim with Indian Candies and Snacks, An indian food cookbook alongside a spicery, and six small good luck charms.

"Are those snacks!?" Amethyst asked before readying herself to pounce at the bags." Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

However, Steven was quick to hide them away.

"No, Amethyst!" He scolded her. "You must share these with Garnet!"

"Aww." She said defeated while Pearl took the cookbook from the bed.

"I wanted to bring you something else," The girl told her. "but since airports are a bit strict with weaponry, I decided to bring you a cookbook, Since Steven mentioned that you enjoyed cooking."

The gem opened the book and began to skim through its pages.

"Maybe you can cook something from the book for her!" Connie added cheerfully.

"Thank you very much, Connie!" Pearl said smiling.

"You're welcome!" The girl said before retelling the most important parts of her vacation to them.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

"Your cousins are also swordfighters?!" The purple gem said as she chewed up some indian delicacies. "That's cool!"

"I know, Right?!" Steven said as he took a bit of Amethyst's snacks.

"Yeah, but I still mopped the floor with them!" Connie stated proudly.

"I wouldn't expect any less from my student." Pearl said with a smile.

"Too bad I couldn't bring that talwar with me..." The girl said.

"Hey, Look at the bright side!" Amethyst said. "You got me food!"

"And you took photos of that other place!" Steven added.

"Oh! Right!" Connie said as she reached for her cellphone. "There's something that I'd like to ask you, Pearl."

"What is it, Connie?"

"Well, you see..." The girl explained. "My family's estate is close to a certain archaeological site." She opened up her gallery and browsed through her photos. "We visited it before leaving, and we found this:"

The girl presented her phone to Pearl and Amethyst, Who showed interested in Connie's vacation photos, showing them the photo of the mural that depicted the woman in her likeness charging against the hostile horde of Gems.

Both of the gems were left astonished by the revealing picture, however, their exact reactions were a tad different.

"Duuuuude! You guys were Indian goddesses?!" A surprised Amethyst said to Her slim teammate. "I can't believe you never told me about that!"

"We are not goddesses, Amethyst." Pearl scolded the small quartz as she closely inspected the picture.

"Where did you took this photograph?" The gem asked her student.

"Some of my aunts and uncles take care of these ruins near the village." The young girl answered. "They told us that only the members of our family can access them."

"So that's what happened...." Pearl said in a somewhat melancholic tone.

"And who is that woman next to you guys?" Steven asked. "I thought that only gems fought in the war."

"She.... was a friend of us..." The lithe gem said.

"Did you met up every weekend to drink Gin and Juice like I used to do with Vidalia?" Amethyst joked, receiving a glare from her older partner in response. "Hey calm down, I was just kidding!"

"Like I was saying," Pearl said with a frown that slowly faded away. "She was an old friend of us. We met a decade or so after Garnet stumbled upon our hideout."

"OOH OOH! CAN YOU PLEASE USE HOLOGRAMS IN YOUR STORY?!" An extremely excited Steven asked her.

"Holograms?" The thin swordsmaster raised a brow in a smug manner. "I can do something better...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading this story!
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked this story, and don't be shy to tell me your opinion on this small theory i have in the comments!


End file.
